bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 13 (US)
Big Brother 13 is the thirteenth edition of the popular American reality show Big Brother. On July 2, 2011 eight new house guests and six returning house guests moved into the Big Brother House in California. The series aired from July 7th to September 2011. New episodes air on Thursday nights at 9/8c, Sunday nights at 8/7c, and Wednesday nights at 8/7c. Showtime subscribers can watch live feeds on Showtime 2 on Big Brother After Dark, or for a fee you can subscribe to streaming feeds on CBS.com. The thirteenth season of Big Brother has some similarities to previous seasons, but also has some major gameplay changes. Initially, eight new house guests were sent into the house. They were informed that they had to choose a partner and pair up. Later, six former Big Brother contestants in pre-formed duos entered the house. Each week the house guests compete to become the Head of Household who, along with their partner, is immune from eviction. The HOH must also nominate another duo for eviction. Later in the week a Power of Veto competition is held, and the both members of the duo can be removed from threat of eviction and the HOH must name another nominee. The remaining houseguests vote to evict a houseguest. If there is a tie, the HOH votes. At the end of the 11 weeks, the winner is awarded $500,000. In reward challenges, houseguest compete for a reward. In Have/Have-Not competitions, Houseguests compete for the position of "Haves" in the house. "Have-Nots" must take cold showers, eat a limited supply of food, and sleep in an uncomfortable bedroom. Twists Partners Shortly after entering the house, Julie informed the eight new house guests that they had to pick a partner to compete in the game alongside. If either person won HOH, both members would be safe from nomination. Conversely, the HOH could only nominate an entire duo. The POV, if used, would remove an entire duo, causing the HOH to have to nominate another duo. Partners are: * Adam Poch and Dominic Briones * Cassi Colvin and Shelly Moore * Kalia Booker and Lawon Exum * Keith Henderson and Porsche Briggs Dynamic Duos In addition to the eight new houseguest, three duos from past seasons returned to the game and attempt to become the champion of another edition of Big Brother. Dynamic Duos are: * Brendon Villegas and Rachel Reilly (Big Brother 12) * Daniele Donato and Dick Donato (Big Brother 8) * Jeff Schroeder and Jordan Lloyd (Big Brother 11) Golden Key Because the house guests are competing in duos, once a member of a duo is evicted, the other member then is awarded a golden key, which grants them immunity until there are ten house guest remaining. They will not be allowed to participate in any challenges, but will be allowed to vote. America's Vote During the 5th week of Big Brother 13, it was revealed to the house guests that the next person evicted would have a chance to come back into the house. The first four evicted house guests would also have a chance to come back. America was allowed to vote for one of the first four evicted house guests and the one with the most votes would compete against the next evicted house guest to go back into the house. Houseguests House See pictures of the Big Brother 13 House gallery. Big Brother 13 House (21).jpg|Bathroom|link=Big Brother 13 House gallery Big Brother 13 House (16).jpg|Bedroom|link=Big Brother 13 House gallery Big Brother 13 House (13).jpg|Parlor|link=Big Brother 13 House gallery Big Brother 13 House (12).jpg|Dining Room|link=Big Brother 13 House gallery Voting History Game History Week 1 After the eight new house guests moved into the house, they were informed by Julie that they had to partner up. After quickly creating duos, they were informed more people would be joining the game. Later, three former "Dynamic Duos" returned to the house, joining the game. At the HOH competition, won, providing immunity to . Rachel nominated the duo and . Just before the POV competition, Rachel was called into the diary room and was alerted that had left the house. In exchange, was given the first golden key. At the POV competition, Rachel and Brendon won the POV. Both and were planning on throwing the competition. Rachel chose to keep her nominations the same. At the eviction, Keith was evicted from the house. Porsche remained safe and was given a golden key. Week 2 After the live eviction, the remaining house guests made their way to the backyard to play for HOH. won this competition, making immune from eviction. pushed for Jordan to nominate and . Jordan struggled with who to nominate but eventually nominated and . At the POV competition, Dominic won and removed himself and his duo partner from the chopping block, forcing Jordan to choose a new duo to nominate, and . At the eviction ceremony, Cassi was voted out of the house while Shelly was given a golden key. Week 3 At the third HOH competition, , once again, won Head of Household and gave immunity to . As each of the remaining duos came forward to Brendon and Rachel to secure their safety, pushed to pit Brendon and Rachel against and to get one of them out of the house. Rachel and Brendon thought it was too early to break their alliance. The Have/Have-Not competition did not happen this week and was replaced with a luxury competition where the house guests were given clues to give a name to a strange man that had come into the house. All house guests were allowed to play, including those with Golden Keys. Jordan won this competition, naming the strange man correctly as David Hasselhoff. At the nomination ceremony, Rachel nominated and . At the POV competition, Brendon and Rachel, Adam and Dominic, and Jeff and Jordan were chosen to play for POV this week. Brendon won this competition. He did not use the Veto and the nominations remained the same. and caught wind of Dominic and Daniele's betrayal of the Veterans alliance, causing an uproar in the house. At the eviction ceremony, Dominic was voted out of the house by a vote of 7-1. Adam was not given a golden key as the game was returned to 'Everybody for Themselves'. Everybody is back in the game. Week 4 At the fourth HOH competition, won. It was the first endurance HOH of the season. very quietly handed over the keys to the HOH room, reluctantly accepting the fact that she might be going home this week. It was almost clear that Daniele was obviously going to nominate the Veterans and we were pretty sure it was going to be and . At the nomination ceremony, it was revealed that Daniele had, in fact, nominated Brendon and Rachel. Brendon assured Rachel that she wasn't going home and if he won POV, he would take her off the block. At the veto competition, for the third time this season, Brendon won the Veto. And as promised, he took Rachel off the block, which steered Daniele into nominating Jordan in place of Rachel. At the live eviction, Brendon was evicted from the house by a vote of 5-2. Week 5 At the fifth HOH competition this season, won her first HOH, and also the first Newbie HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Kalia nominated and for eviction. People chosen to play POV were Adam, Shelly, Kalia, Rachel, Jeff, and Jordan. At the POV competition, Jeff won his first POV this season. Jeff took himself off the block for eviction and Kalia put up in his place, hoping to still get Rachel out of the house. In the end, Lawon was evicted from the house by a vote of 6-0. Since Lawon was the most recent evicted house guest, he had a chance to come back into the house by competing against the America's Vote player, Brendon. Brendon won this competition, earning his way back into the house. Week 6 At the HOH competition after Brendon came back into the house, Daniele won HOH for the second time this season. After making a one-week deal with both Brendon and Rachel, Daniele nominated Shelly and Adam. The players chosen to play for Veto were Daniele, Shelly, Adam, Jeff, Jordan, and Kalia. Adam won the Veto. When Adam took himself off the block, HOH Daniele put up Brendon in his place, breaking the deal that she had previously made with both Brendon and Rachel and backdooring Brendon. Brendon was evicted by a vote of 5-1. Week 7 At the seventh Head of Household competition this season, the house guests were forced to carry laundry detergent back and forth across a slippery surface. Jeff ultimately won, putting the Veterans back into power for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Jeff put up Porsche and Kalia, two of Daniele's closest allies. Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH (or HOH partner) for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : GK signifies that this player holds a golden key and did not compete in this competition. : The Have/Have-Not Competition was replaced with a luxury competition on Week 3 to help promote the new CBS show, '''Same Name'.'' : Brendon was evicted in Week 4 and did not compete in any of the competitions in Week 5. He was brought back into the game in Week 6, while Lawon departed. : ''There was no Have/Have-Not Competition week 6. Other Notable Prizes * , , , and won an advanced screening of the new CBS series, Same Name. Jordan initially won and she chose Jeff, Kalia and Shelly to join her. * won $10,000 playing for HOH during 'Big Brother Slalom'. *Jeff Schroeder won $5,000, Kalia won a Carribean Vacation, and Shelly won a phone call home playing for POV during 'Big Brother Corn Toss' Notable Punishments * was forced to wear an elf costume for one week after 'Big Brother Slalom'. *Jordan was forced to wear the 'Humilitard' and Shelly got 24 hours of solitary confinement after the POV competition 'Big Brother Corn Toss' Category:Big Brother Seasons